Relative Awakening
by La Reine Bleu
Summary: Slash Horatio, Archie, and a rather daunting shoreleave with the Kennedys :-)


He didn't know what had possessed him to agree to it. No, that wasn't quite true he admitted to himself. On the contrary, he knew exactly why – for the simple reason that Archie Kennedy had asked him to. And if there was anyone alive who could refuse in the face of Archie's blue-eyed enthusiasm for a project, it was not Horatio Hornblower.  
  
Which was how, he supposed, he had come to find himself in the second guest- bedroom at Heatherton Manor attempting to make himself presentable enough to go down to dinner.  
  
It made sense really, he admitted as he regarded his reflection critically in the gilded glass by the window. An unexpected week of leave granted upon their return to England, and himself at a loose end as to how to employ it. Archie's invitation to stay with himself and his family had no doubt been made out of sympathy with his situation, and it was wrong of him to feel anything other than gratitude for his friend's generosity. Despite that reasoning, however, he could not quite shake the feeling that he was playing the proverbial fish out of water.  
  
The journey had been long and tedious; hour after monotonous hour bumping along in the small closed carriage that Archie had engaged to take them. After chattering non-stop for the first twenty miles, Archie had promptly fallen asleep, leaving Horatio to contemplate the dusty road and lingering smell of damp leather alone. As the town steadily gave way to countryside, Archie had slowly wilted, head bobbing against Horatio's shoulder with every jolt in the road. Eventually, taking pity on him, Horatio had slipped an arm around his shoulders, holding his friend close before settling into a light doze himself. If he had dreamt, he did not recall it, and what seemed only minutes later that they had been rudely awakened by a shout from above, announcing that they had reached their destination.  
  
Instantly alert, Archie had been out of the carriage before Horatio even managed to place where they were, trying vainly to banish the cobwebs that clouded his mind as he followed his exuberant companion. Alighting from the coach he found himself standing in the middle of a long sloping driveway, the gravel crunching under foot as he looked upwards.  
  
"Well – what do you think?" Archie had asked from his side, squinting up at him to gauge his reaction.  
  
That I would like nothing more than to get back in that carriage and return at once to the Indy, had been Horatio's immediate inner response. He had bitten back the words however, pausing a long moment as he stared up at the imposing edifice before him. Rich creamy stone walls and a grey slate roof towering dauntingly above his head marked his first impression of the house; row upon row of gaping windows haughtily meeting his gaze, demanding to know how he dared stand in their presence.  
  
"That you should have informed me before that you were born and bred in a castle," Horatio managed finally, the appearance of a fully-liveried footman from the side of the house at that moment doing little to reassure him. Archie however had merely laughed, gathering up his bags before making for the front door, leaving Horatio little option but to follow.  
  
Glancing again around the room he now occupied, Horatio sighed. The rich burgundy drapes alone were worth more money than he had ever seen in his life even with his share from the capture of Le Reve; the matching heavily embroidered bedspread and hangings making him almost fearful to touch them let alone find the audacity to slip beneath in order to sleep. Sleep... if only...  
  
He sighed again, resigning himself to the fact that there would be little chance of that any time soon.  
  
The sound of whistling from the adjoining room cut into his increasingly despondent thoughts, and he could not help but smile even as he envied his friend his obvious contentment. A moment later the door connecting the two bedrooms opened, swinging back to reveal a resplendent Archie Kennedy.  
  
"Ready to face the masses?" he asked, grinning, moving into the room as he spoke. Travel-weary as he had been, there was no trace of it now, and Archie looked for all the world as if he had just stepped fresh from a tailor's. Uniform crisp and pristine, collar standing stiffly to attention as if newly starched, the man before him was every inch the gentleman from top to toe. Even his usually erratic hair had been tamed into a manageable mass, save for one rebellious lock that curled onto his forehead, unwilling to submit.  
  
"Masses?" Horatio questioned doubtfully, even more disenchanted with his own appearance as he returned his attention to the mirror. He tugged fretfully at his stock once more, glaring as it refused to cooperate.  
  
"Oh there'll be eight or nine to table at least," Archie responded airily as he moved to stand before him. "Five of us, including Millie, then Father Sparrow who always dines here on a Wednesday, Viscount Latimer if he's nothing better to do, and mad old Lady Dewsbury always warrants an invitation – just don't let her near your soup. Here, let me."  
  
"I see." His reservations at this new information must have been all too apparent, as Archie shook his head, grinning up at him as he wrestled the wayward cloth into submission.  
  
"Come, Horatio..." he chided playfully, blue eyes sparkling with barely concealed merriment. "After your ordeal at Government House with the Dalrymples, this will be nothing!"  
  
Sighing, Horatio stepped back as Archie finished, regarding himself one final time in the glass. Still feeling hopelessly uncertain he resigned himself to his fate, following his friend out of the room.  
  
"Just as long as I'm not expected to carve."  
  
*****  
  
"If you would be so kind, Horatio?"  
  
Staring down at the perfectly prepared dish, Horatio felt a sickening sense of deja-vu. At least it isn't a pig, he told himself, managing what he hoped was a smile for Arabella Kennedy as he steeled himself for the task before him. He did not need to look across the table at Archie to know that his friend would be trying desperately to contain his laughter, and he cursed again his own horrendous luck, lifting the sharp knife in preparation.  
  
"Oh Aunt Bella, how frightfully terrible of you to put Mr Hornblower on the spot like that..." a soft voice reproached suddenly from beside him. Startled, Horatio glanced towards the speaker, watching in bemusement as his rescuer got to her feet, hands reaching to cover his own. "Allow me..."  
  
"Really, it's all right..." he found himself protesting, painfully aware that all eyes were suddenly upon him. Knife and skewer were quickly taken from him however, and Horatio hastily sat once more, face flaming. Victorious, Millicent Kennedy proceeded to carve the meat, bestowing another sweet smile upon him as she set a thick slice of beef on his plate. All was deathly silent for a long moment, and Horatio kept his gaze on the table, unable to bring himself to look up in his embarrassment.  
  
"Nicholas, dear, would you be so good as to pass the wine?" the refined tones of their hostess enquired suddenly of the man across from her, and, thankfully, the steady stream of conversation resumed once more. Breathing a sigh of relief, Horatio turned his attention to his food, free for the time at least to pursue his own thoughts.  
  
Lady Kennedy had been waiting as they entered the towering hall that afternoon, stepping forward at once to greet them. She was somewhat younger than Horatio had expected, still well in her prime, with only a hint of grey in her golden hair speaking of a lifetime of experience.  
  
"Oh my dear, come here..." she had exclaimed, embracing her son with such warmth Horatio could not help warming to her instantly at the display of maternal affection. Catching his eye over Archie's shoulder, the woman had smiled, releasing his friend to turn her attention to himself.  
  
"Horatio – it is so good to meet you at last." Her words had instantly thrown him off balance, leaving him flustered and groping for how to respond.  
  
"Your Ladyship," he had uttered at last, hoping as he bowed low that it was the proper mode of address for the woman before him. If not however it did not seem to unduly worry her, and she had drawn him up with a laugh, clasping his hand in her own.  
  
"Come, there'll be none of that – we know you so well that you feel like one of the family!" she exclaimed to his surprise, shaking her head in obvious amusement. "Barely a letter comes from Archie without some mention of you – it is so good to now be able to put a face to the heroic deeds..."  
  
"Yes, well, mother..." Archie had cut in quickly, clearing his throat. "I must say that..."  
  
"Archie! Oh you're here at last!" The sudden exclamation had interrupted whatever his friend had been about to say, travelling from the floor above. Glancing upwards, Horatio's gaze had lighted upon a figure in green, hurrying down the stairs towards them. About 16 years of age, the girl's golden hair marked her clearly as a member of the Kennedy clan, a mass of bubbling exuberance as she all but threw herself into Archie's arms.  
  
"Millie! I had not realised you were to be staying..." his friend responded, only just succeeding in keeping them both from tumbling onto the floor. "What a delightful surprise!"  
  
"I'm down for the ball at the Bullington's Friday next, and when Aunt told me you were expected, I made sure to be here a few days early so as not to miss you!" the girl explained breathlessly, grinning widely at Archie. From close quarters Horatio could not help but notice the deep azure shade of her eyes, yet another trait it seemed was shared by the entire family. As if sensing his regard she looked up at him for the first time, suddenly drawing herself up straight as she did so.  
  
"Oh and you've brought a friend!" A dramatic transformation accompanied her words; giggling girl changing to poised womanhood in barely the flicker of an eye. "Aunt said you were – how perfectly splendid..."  
  
"Millie, allow me to introduce Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower," Archie had supplied with a grin, the emphasis combined with a telling smirk telling him he was again at the mercy of his friend's capricious sense of humour. "Horatio, this is my cousin, Millicent."  
  
"Horatio!" Millicent exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight. "Just like Nelson." A lily-white hand had been thrust into his own, blue eyes watching him expectantly even as she added, rather disconcertingly, "Funny little man that he is – I really don't see why everyone fusses over him so..."  
  
"Delighted to make your acquaintance," Horatio, somewhat too flustered to take offence for the renowned hero, had managed to stammer out, flushing deeply at the amused looks cast his way by mother and son as he did so. The girl had seemed satisfied however, merely smiling coyly at him once more before thankfully releasing him and turning her attention once more to her cousin. After a few moments more of small-talk they had mercifully been able to make good their escape, begging the chance to change before dinner. A meal which seemed to be dragging on for an eternity...  
  
"Have you met many pirates?" Millie chose that moment to enquire, cutting into his thoughts.  
  
"Pirates?" The unexpected question threw him for a moment, and he floundered, grasping for a response. "No Ma'am, I regret to say I have never yet come across one..."  
  
"Just a lot of Frogs with exceedingly bad aim, eh, Horatio?" Archie supplied from opposite him, raising a laugh from those with attention enough to spare from their food to listen. Millicent, looking somewhat disappointed, fell silent, and Horatio breathed a sigh of relief, considering the conversation at an end. He had not reckoned on the curiosity of a sixteen year old girl however, and even before he could lift his glass to his lips she spoke again, voice carrying enough for the whole table to hear.  
  
"But you must have exciting adventures," the girl pressed relentlessly, determined to extract the truth about life in the British Navy which Horatio was so cruelly keeping to himself. "All those battles and explosions and..."  
  
"I would not say that exciting was quite the word for it..." Horatio interjected, looking beseechingly to Archie in hope of further aid. Archie however was deep in conversation with the parson who, despite his name, could easily eat all present under the table, thus leaving Horatio to fend for himself.  
  
"More wine, Lady Dewsbury?" he asked in desperation, turning to the old woman on his right. Sharp grey eyes darted up to meet his, a speculative expression crossing the wizened face as she regarded her neighbour properly for the first time.  
  
"If you aren't the spitting image of my Nathaniel!"  
  
*****  
  
After imparting the rather unsettling information that "Nathaniel" had in fact been a dearly-beloved spaniel, the somewhat raving dame had mercifully left him in peace, settling instead for harassing the servants with demands for more butter. The remainder of dinner was thankfully relatively uneventful; the need for conversation removed by the viscount who, loving the sound of his own voice and not wishing to keep such a treasure to himself, spent the following hour recounting the time George III had taught him how to impersonate an orange tree in the middle of Kew Gardens. Finally, after the obligatory round of "good nights", they were free to escape to their rooms, and Horatio closed the door firmly, shutting out the final sounds of the house as it prepared for sleep.  
  
"So...what do you make of them?" Archie asked, voice somewhat muffled as he rinsed his face. "And don't worry; I'll make sure Mother keeps Lady Dewsbury away from you next time..." Horatio considered for a moment, having the distinct feeling that his initial response would quite likely cause some degree of offence.  
  
"A most interesting group, by all accounts," he finally remarked, choosing for once to take diplomacy over truth. "Your cousin especially is a most... spirited young woman..." A long moment passed however in which there was no sound from the other room, causing Horatio fresh anxiety.  
  
"Archie?" he questioned nervously. He had not meant to cause affront, and after all, it was hardly as if anyone within ten miles of the house could deny that the girl knew how to talk...  
  
Busily berating himself for his ineptitude and formulating ways to best display his penitence, it was with no small relief that Horatio heard the eventual splash from next door.  
  
"Sorry, Horatio, misplaced the soap. No, I was quite unaware that she was going to be here," Archie commented, "Otherwise I would have warned you." Another pause ensued followed by the casual observation, "She seems rather taken with you as well..."  
  
"A little preparation might have been beneficial," Horatio agreed from his side of the wall, ignoring the latter observation in favour of removing his jacket. "I would then at least have had time to come up with something more entertaining to relate than the three-weeks we sat outside Brest playing cards waiting for the Frogs to show their faces." His words, however jesting, could not help but contain a hint of his discomfort; a fact Archie clearly noted as he came to stand in the doorway separating them, a frown marring his usually cheerful features.  
  
"You do want to be here, don't you, Horatio?" the sudden uncertainty reflected in the concerned blue eyes as they regarded him tugged at his heart and he hesitated a long moment, weighing his response. Inquisitive cousins, mad octogenarians and egotistical aristocrats on the one side of the equation, and Archie Kennedy on the other. Many would no doubt have had little difficulty in reaching a decision, and Horatio Hornblower did not either. His friend had followed him into hell before without a murmur – it was only fitting that he should now return the favour.  
  
"Yes," Horatio told him, nodding emphatically as that anxious gaze never left his face. "Yes, I do want to be here, Archie. Very much." Archie studied him for a long moment more as if searching for something, causing Horatio to fidget uncomfortably under the intense stare. Whatever he saw there however must has satisfied him, as Archie nodded, face breaking once more into a grin.  
  
"Good," came the cheery response. "Because tomorrow, I am going to take you swimming."  
  
*****  
  
It was hot. So hot he did not think he could stand it. The merciless sun beat down on him from above with nothing to shelter him from the unforgiving rays. He couldn't move, couldn't see, utterly powerless as the unremitting torment continued. And all the while there was the lingering dread, the certain knowledge that, come nightfall....  
  
Almost as the thought crossed his mind, the sky began to darken; sweltering heat turning to bitter cold in an instant. The heavens opened then, releasing the rain he had prayed for. But however fierce the torrent it never quite reached his yearning mouth; drenching him to the bone without offering even a drop to slake his burning thirst. His hair, plastered to his face by the downpour, tickled unbearably against his skin, feeling as if a hundred small creatures were crawling there. Reaching to push it away his hand closed around wet bristling fur, causing him to cry out in horror as more and more of the filthy rodents appeared, swarming everywhere, threatening to overwhelm him...  
  
"Horatio? Horatio for goodness sake, wake up!" one of the creatures whispered urgently in his ear, and he swatted blindly at it, trying to escape. It would not desist however, tightening its hold upon his shoulder, and after a moment he became aware that he was not alone in the oubliette in Ferrol after all, but in a bed with a somewhat exasperated someone leaning over him.  
  
"Archie?"  
  
"Who did you expect?" came the dry response. "I thought Millie or an intruder at the very least had found their way into your bed the way you were carrying on! Lucky you don't have the whole house in here wondering what the to-do is all about!"  
  
"Sorry..." The inanity of his response did not escape him, but he was incapable of composing himself enough for one more coherent, still fighting away the remnants of the nightmare that had swept down on him unawares. It had been over a month now since he had been plagued by that dream and he had hoped himself to be free of it. It seemed he was not. Struggling for breath Horatio turned his face to the pillow, body crawling with the memory of phantom paws.  
  
"What on earth for, you fool?" Archie's response was soft despite his words, one hand still resting against his shoulder, absurdly reassuring. "Come on, move over..." In no state to do other than instructed, Horatio complied, feeling the covers shift around him for a moment before the warm comforting body of his friend slipped into bed beside him.  
  
"Now perhaps we can both get some sleep," came the muttered response, before Archie, as if to prove the point, promptly proceeded to do so.  
  
For Horatio the presence of his friend was enough to banish the shadows for the time at least, and after a long moment he closed his eyes, quickly following Archie into slumber.  
  
*****  
  
The sun had been up a good many hours before Horatio stirred again; reluctantly relinquishing his rare state of contentment in order to return to reality. Blinking awake he gazed blearily around him, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes as he took stock of his surroundings. At some point during the night Archie had shifted to lie against him, one arm resting familiarly about his chest as he slept unconcernedly on.  
  
Looking down at the relaxed features of his friend, Horatio could not help but marvel at the sight. The difference in Archie between sleep and wakefulness was striking; the quick tongue stilled; restlessness dispelled leaving only guileless repose. A fleeting wistfulness passed over Horatio then, and he found himself wishing he might see Archie thus more often. It was not, after all, a new experience to wake in such a position, Archie resting firmly in his arms, but it had been a long while now since they had done so and he had, he realised, missed this.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Archie nestled closer, face tilting up to permit further inspection. Taking the all too rare opportunity to do so, Horatio studied his friend in a way not possible in waking, gaze travelling over the serene features before him. He knew Archie to be a handsome man; he had only to compare the reaction of the girls when they ventured abroad together to know his friend was considered the greater prize. What was it, Horatio wondered, that made him so? Was it the deep azure eyes, currently hidden from view, which drew so many to Archie? Or the thick mane of golden hair that glinted teasingly in the morning sunlight? Perhaps, he reasoned, it was the firm line of his jaw, or maybe the full soft mouth, lips slightly parted and resting so close to his own...  
  
So intent had Horatio been on cataloguing Archie's features that he had not immediately noticed him stir. It was only when the hand on his arm tightened somewhat that he looked up, watching with a mixture of dismay and anticipation as trembling lids fluttered open. Sleepy blue eyes held his for one heart-stopping moment, and Horatio found that he could not breathe. Could not do anything in fact other than stare back; trapped and powerless to do anything but watch as a small pink tongue flicked out quickly to wet those coral lips in order to impart one, essential, word.  
  
"Breakfast."  
  
*****  
  
They were, much to Horatio's relief, too late to join the rest of the family, and so he and Archie breakfasted alone. As they shared a quick meal of bread and coffee, Archie chattered all the while, dispensing with table manners in favour of informing Horatio of the day's plans.  
  
"I thought perhaps we could go down to the lake," he announced, cramming a liberally buttered bite of bread into his mouth as he spoke. "It's simply breathtaking at this time of year – you have to see it Horatio..."  
  
"See it, or end up in it?" Horatio asked cautiously, remembering Archie's comment of the night before. Archie rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head in despair at his less adventurous friend.  
  
"It would be sheer folly not to take advantage of such a heavenly day," he insisted, gesturing with the bread knife towards the admittedly clear sky outside. "Just look at it Horatio..."  
  
"Archie, it is the middle of May," Horatio protested. "We will freeze."  
  
"Then at least come and see..." Archie wheedled. The tone was exactly that which had convinced him to agree to the trip in the first place, and, meeting those pleading blue eyes across the table, Horatio did not have the heart to refuse.  
  
"All right..." he finally conceded, the expression of almost childlike excitement which passed across Archie's face at his words making him suddenly certain he would agree to anything his friend proposed.  
  
"You won't regret it," Archie promised, brushing the final crumbs from his waistcoat before getting to his feet. Doing likewise, Horatio shook his head, wishing he could be as certain of the fact as Archie.  
  
*****  
  
Half an hour later and well-armed with food procured by Archie from the kitchen, they set off; making their way lazily across the garden to the gate at the foot of the rise. It was indeed a glorious day; sky cloudless above them and the softest of breezes blowing through the hedgerows as they walked; crickets chirping to each other merrily in the long grass. Horatio felt his misgivings slip away, finding it impossible not to be cheered by the tranquil country around him.  
  
"At last!" Archie announced with barely concealed excitement when, a considerable time later, they reached their destination. Horatio settled down on the grass, more than glad to do so. The lake was large and clear, the dusky bottom visible through the light shimmering water. On the far reaches of the Kennedy estate it was the perfect retreat; so secluded and away from prying eyes one might pass right by without guessing as to its existence.  
  
"So, Horatio – are you certain I cannot convince you to try it?" Archie questioned from the water's edge, shoes already discarded in anticipation.  
  
"After you," Horatio responded dryly, eying a suspicious looking toad on a nearby rock with distrust. The bulging black eyes returned his stare for a moment before(,) back legs flexing, it solemnly plopped into the water, disappearing from sight. With a shudder, Horatio turned his attention back to Archie who wasted no time in removing the rest of his clothing, shirt and trousers scattered carelessly on the grass beside him. After one final attempt to coerce Horatio and with a cheeky grin, Archie turned back to the water, pausing a moment on the bank before plunging in.  
  
Horatio watched anxiously, waiting for his friend to resurface. He need not have worried however as Archie did so a moment later, whooping loudly in exhilaration.  
  
"Horatio, its heavenly!" he exclaimed, as he trod water. "Oh come on, you simply have to....!" Unable to hold out in the face of such overwhelming exuberance and knowing he would have no peace until he did, Horatio gave in, sighing audibly.  
  
"All right, all right..." he grumbled, rewarded by another loud shout of delight from the water. Reaching down Horatio removed his shoes, stockings following a moment later to be placed carefully inside them. Ignoring Archie's impatient entreaties he slowly removed his clothing, setting each garment in a tidy pile. Finally unable to procrastinate any longer he made his way to the water's edge, peering dubiously in. If he happened to come across that toad...  
  
He didn't have long to contemplate the matter however as a hand closed unexpectedly around his ankle and a moment later Horatio found himself flying, hitting the water with a resounding splash. Spluttering and gasping Horatio flailed helplessly, struggling for balance. When he finally managed to right himself it was to find Archie grinning at him, fair hair plastered to his face.  
  
"Archie... you..."  
  
If Horatio had expected remorse, he was to be disappointed. A merry laugh was Archie's only response before he swam off, leaving Horatio to splutter for a moment more before going after him.  
  
Archie was right on one thing at least; the water was perfect once you got used to it. Cool and refreshing, it felt quite wonderful against his skin, an unexpected luxury after weeks in uniform. As they chased each other in happy abandon Horatio discovered true freedom for the first time in months. Their captivity, followed by time to readjust back on the Indy, had taken their toll, leaving him wearier than he had realised. Now though he could put all of that behind him, thinking of nothing but the water and the sun and Archie as he darted past. Both were good swimmers and it was long before they tired, finally moving to the side to catch their breath.  
  
"See?" Archie demanded, one hand grasping the bank beside him. "I told you it was a good idea."  
  
"One of your better ones, yes," Horatio conceded after a moment, quickly lifting his feet as mud squelched through his toes upon making contact with the uneven bottom.  
  
"Oh really?" The mischievous grin that flashed across Archie's face was positively devilish. Before Horatio had chance to appreciate the warning however, he felt the world once again tilt around him. Going under with a startled gulp it was some time before he resurfaced, glaring round to seek out his laughing companion.  
  
"Found a new friend, have you, Horatio?" Archie observed from a safe distance away.  
  
"Found a new friend, Horatio?" Archie observed from a safe distance away. About to question what he meant, Horatio reached up at that moment to brush some weed from his hair and almost went under again in shock when he found more than he bargained for.  
  
"Crrrrk."  
  
*****  
  
Finally exhausted from their play the two boys climbed out, flopping down on the grassy bank to dry. Horatio sighed, wringing the water from his hair. After a moment Archie propped himself up on one elbow, turning to face him.  
  
"Forgive me?" he asked, expression suitably apologetic. The attempt at contrition was spoilt in a flash however as Archie added, "Oh Horatio, if you could have seen your face...."  
  
"You're lucky I did not make you eat the damned thing..." Horatio retorted. Try as he might he could not stay annoyed for long, and a moment later he too found himself chuckling, shaking his head at the image he must have presented.  
  
"Should have taken it home as a present for Millie..." Archie observed, turning onto his back as he spoke. "I have the feeling she's in search of a prince..." Pillowing his head on his arms he closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. "Wake me in an hour..."  
  
Horatio watched Archie stretch out, envying his friend's total ease in his own body He could never find such confidence himself; too angular and clumsy to ever feel completely at one with limbs that refused to cooperate, and he could not help but marvel at the sight before him. Oblivious to his musing, Archie dozed on; sun-kissed skin all but glowing in the afternoon light. Yes, Horatio had seen Archie in such undress many times before; indeed it was inconceivable that it might be otherwise in the cramped style of life at sea. But somehow...  
  
The strange sensation that had plagued him that morning returned with full- force, chest tightening and making it just that little harder to draw breath as he continued to gaze at the gloriously unashamed form on the grass. Reaching out to brush a strand of hair from the sleeping man's eyes Horatio felt his body stir, and he hastily pulled back, cursing a response that was all too common of late. It embarrassed him, this... reaction that would happen without warning, and he did not know what to do to control it. He had tried once to bring up the matter with Archie but had stopped himself at the last moment, fearful of the laughter in those wicked blue eyes and the thought of how his friend might taunt him. But it was so dreadfully tiresome...  
  
A sound from behind caught his attention then, disrupting his thoughts. Horatio sat up quickly, looking around to see what had caused it. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he dismissed it, gaze returning to Archie even as he willed his body to cooperate.  
  
Another, unmistakable sound a moment later however drew him up short; impossible to ignore. The light tinkling giggle came again, and Horatio frowned, trying hard to place it. Glancing around revealed nothing to solve the puzzle, and he was about to resign himself to the fact that he was hearing things when something caught his attention that filled him with horror. Reaching for his sleeping friend's shoulder Horatio shook him, unsure of whether to laugh or cry. Blue eyes snapped open a moment later, gazing blearily up at him.  
  
"Can't a man have a few moments sleep anymore...?" Archie demanded, irritation clear as he struggled to sit up. Horatio ignored him, instead gesturing to the now clear grass behind them.  
  
"Archie – where are our clothes?!"  
  
*****  
  
"Did you enjoy your swim?" Arabella Kennedy enquired later that afternoon as, fully-clothed at last, Horatio followed Archie into the drawing room.  
  
"Most... invigorating." Archie answered for them both, cheeks flushing pink as his cuff suddenly became of utmost interest.  
  
"So I hear!" came the amused reply. "Gave dear old Flo quite a shock by all accounts..."  
  
"Yes... well..." Archie managed, shooting a glance in Horatio's direction before returning to his contemplation of his sleeve. Millie, for her part, kept her head down over her needle, the picture of innocence as she continued to work.  
  
"Not to mention poor Lady Pemberton," Archie's mother continued, shaking her head, "Hardly the sort of thing one wishes to see the day after finally getting rid of your husband..." A strangled sound emerged from the girl at that, and as Horatio watched her face grew steadily redder until he almost thought she might explode with the effort. A moment later the tinkling giggle that had alerted his attention at the time of his discovery burst forth, as Millie gave herself over to the laughter she could not control.  
  
"Oh you should have seen them, Aunt Bella..." she spluttered, unable to restrain her mirth. "It was the funniest sight imaginable!"  
  
"Just be thankful we didn't catch you," Archie cautioned, although it seemed that he too was also starting to see the funny side of things. "Or you and the water would have found yourselves suddenly a lot better acquainted!"  
  
It must have been quite a sight indeed, Horatio admitted to himself as he recalled their ignominious return to the Manor. With nothing to hide the fact that they were, not to put too fine a point on it, stark naked, they had no choice but to make their way back in that state, the giggling perpetrator already too far away to be caught. Praying with each step that they would not be seen, they had crept carefully back down the lane, keeping out of sight as best they could with the aid of convenient hedgerows. Unfortunately whoever controlled the universe clearly had better things to do that day than listen to the pleas of unclothed naval officers, and there had been several rather awkward moments which he would much rather forget before they had once more reached their rooms and a fresh set of clothes.  
  
"You know, in the ancient world, the naked form was looked upon with awe and esteem," Horatio managed to inform the giggling girl with as much dignity as he could muster.  
  
"Yes, and we all know what went on there," came the unimpressed response as Lady Kennedy cut in. "Just look at the Greeks!"  
  
*****  
  
It was with something akin to disappointment that Horatio watched Archie pass through to his own room that night. There was no reason why Archie shouldn't, Horatio tried to reason with himself, but all the same he could not quite dispel the nagging sense of regret. He briefly contemplated asking Archie to stay, but decided against it lest he might refuse or worse, laugh at him for his sentimentality. And why was it so important? Horatio wondered. The dream did not usually come twice in a row, and so he could be fairly certain that tonight he would be safe. Still, Horatio could not quite force down a pang of longing as he prepared for bed, even as he derided himself for such absurdity.  
  
Blowing out the candle he climbed into bed, fluffing the pillow a couple of times as he did so. Closing his eyes he found himself as far from sleep as possible, the bed feeling suddenly too large for just one person. Horatio sighed, opening his eyes again to stare up at the ceiling. If only he had brought a book or something with him to pass the time. Archie would no doubt be asleep by now, and if he went out in search of something with which to amuse himself he ran the risk of coming across Millie, something he did not wish to think on.  
  
"Horatio?" the soft enquiry startled him from his musings. Sitting up, he could just make out Archie standing in the open doorway, regarding him with an almost hesitant expression on his face. A long moment passed before Archie spoke again, breaking the silence.  
  
"Think it's going to be a cold night..." he observed lightly, rubbing his hands together as if to demonstrate the fact. "Wouldn't have thought it, not with the weather we've had, but this old house comes with its own personal chill I swear, and it can turn positively freezing in the early hours. Perhaps it might be best if we...?"  
  
More than happy to agree, Horatio quickly nodded, pulling back the covers to allow Archie to slide in beside him. The warm body immediately pressed close and Horatio instinctively slipped his arms around him, unable to hold back a smile as that blond head came to rest trustingly against his shoulder. Yes, it was much better that they do so, rather than risk catching cold later on. After a time a hand began to gently play against his hair and he welcomed the touch, moving closer. Archie was with him and they were safe and warm and...  
  
He did not have the chance to finish the thought, as sleep at that moment swept down to claim him.  
  
*****  
  
Like most of Horatio's dreams it was based on memory, but this night's offering was a world apart from the nightmare that left him trembling and shaken. He and Archie were back at the lake, swimming together in the clear refreshing water. Up and down they moved, and Horatio paused to again take in the lithe body of his friend, his delicate strength never more breathtakingly apparent. After a time, Archie swam in his direction, firmly muscled back rippling as he pulled through the water to come to a halt in front of him.  
  
At such close quarters Archie was breathtaking; blue eyes shining as his face broke into a wide lazy smile. His hair lay unbound around his shoulders, and Horatio found himself suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to run his fingers through the burnished silky strands. As if sensing his thoughts, Archie moved closer, skin glistening he reached up to cup Horatio's face in his hands. At such a distance Horatio could see every last detail of that delicate face; the long, luxurious lashes fluttering against a smooth cheek, full lips that parted to whisper his name... and then those lips were moving closer still, warm sweet breath against his face for a moment before they touched his...  
  
Horatio started into consciousness, senses reeling. It was morning, he was in bed, and it had all been a dream. Just a dream...  
  
Looking down he was reassured to find that Archie slept on, oblivious to his friend's sudden turmoil. For Horatio Hornblower had received a rather rude awakening in more ways than one. His body was rebelling again, and Horatio no longer had to wonder at the reason behind it. The closeness and the feel of Archie in his arms, the scent that he could only describe as him; he had been worse than blind not to realise what was now all too apparent. Which left just one, all-important question - what on earth was he going to do about it?  
  
"It's rude to stare at a person while they are sleeping, you know..." the soft murmur heralded a fresh problem a short while later as Archie Kennedy peered wakefully up at him.  
  
Yes, and it's hardly the height of good manners to sneak into someone's dreams and turn their world upside down by kissing them, Horatio almost retorted, just managing to hold it back. Somehow he made a vague response, trying as he did so to move away from Archie's distractingly bare legs. The thought of Archie noticing his state filled him with nothing short of mortification. Now if he could just move his leg a little...  
  
"Horatio?"  
  
Horatio felt his heart miss a beat as he met Archie's gaze, cheeks flaming at the tone of amusement in his friend's voice. He'd spoken out loud or Archie had guessed his discomfort and would now demand to know the reason for it, and oh God...  
  
"Yes?" he somehow managed, feeling himself colour yet further. Archie regarded him for one heart-stopping moment, head tilted to one side as he considered his next words.  
  
"Are you aware that you snore?"  
  
*****  
  
More than a little flustered by his recent discovery, Horatio remained somewhat preoccupied throughout breakfast; barely managing half-hearted remarks in response to Millie's incessant chattering beside him. What was he to do? He could not speak to Archie of the matter, that much was certain. He could imagine only too well his friend's reaction, and did not think he could face either Archie's disgust or amusement at such a revelation. No, this was something he would have to deal with on his own...  
  
"Horatio?" Archie's voice cut into his thoughts. Glancing up quickly Horatio flushed as he met the blue eyes across from him, finding himself suddenly quiet uncomfortable as he did so.  
  
"Yes?" he managed, shifting nervously in his seat at the impatient gaze. Damn these tight trousers...  
  
"I was hoping you might be good enough to pass the butter," came the somewhat pointed response. "If it is not too much trouble, of course..."  
  
"Of course..." Somehow Horatio managed to locate the requested dish, pushing it across the table to his friend. As he sat down however, fate, a capricious friend at best, chose that moment to strike.  
  
"Damn!" he exclaimed in dismay, as his freshly poured cup of coffee upended itself into his lap.  
  
"Oh! Oh dear!" Millie twittered, on her feet in an instant. "Here, let me..." Before Horatio could stop her the exuberant girl grabbed her napkin, rising to the challenge as she began dabbing vigorously at his trousers.  
  
"It's really quite all right..." Horatio protested, her somewhat too familiar pawing doing nothing to help his discomfort.  
  
It took some time but finally both Millie and the napkin had exhausted their efforts, the latter looking a sorry sight as it lay spent and discarded on the table. Horatio's trousers had fared little better, the damp stain rendering the garments quite un-wearable. Excusing himself quickly he hurried upstairs to change, reflecting as he did so that was two pairs of trousers he had lost in as many days either directly or indirectly due to Archie. Damn his clumsiness...! One thing he was now certain of at least - he was not going to find any answers to his dilemma whilst in the presence of his friend.  
  
Returning downstairs he found Archie no longer in the dining room, the napkin, neatly folded almost as if in protest against what had recently occurred there, the only sign of his friend.  
  
"Archie's reading," Millie informed him as he stood uncertainly in the doorway. "He said we should amuse ourselves. Shall I show you the portrait collection?"  
  
Having reached the decision that to be with Archie would not be help matters right then, it was almost with relief that Horatio accepted Millie's offer hoping that the distance from might settle his thoughts. Horatio followed the young girl up one winding staircase after another until they reached the long gallery at the top of the house. Walking past row upon row of Archie's elegantly dressed ancestors, he searched his mind for answers, determined that there must be a solution if only he could find it.  
  
"This is Aunt Gwendoline..." his young guide informed him as they moved slowly along the corridor, "And that's Great-Grandfather Alfred..."  
  
Perhaps he was simply making a problem where there was not one. Horatio considered the idea, glancing distractedly at the short golden-haired gentleman in the portrait before him. After all, he and Archie were good friends, the best of friends; it was only natural that he would feel strongly for him after all they had been through together. Justinian, Spain...  
  
"And Uncle Bartholomew, who used to ride an elephant... and that's Grandfather Bertie, oh no, wait, it's Great-Aunt Elspeth, see, she's got a wart on her nose, and..."  
  
As the tour dragged on, Horatio made what he hoped was a sound of assent, barely listening as he noted the blue eyes and facetious curve of the lips on the nearby canvas. Yes, he decided, he was simply confusing other, unrelated urges with the perfectly healthy feelings of comradeship and loyalty that he shared with Archie. Besides, he reasoned, it was hardly as if he could be in love with his friend...  
  
"..And here's Uncle Herbert – they could hardly recognise him once they finally got the wardrobe off him, And Mad Maud who used to cover herself with butter..."  
  
Horatio, drawing up short at that last thought however, was in no state to care about the eccentricities of previous generations of Kennedys.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
*****  
  
Still trying to come to terms with the day's discoveries, Horatio excused himself as soon as was politely possible, mind reeling. It all made perfect sense of course, although that did not however make it any easier to work out how to deal with the matter. Making his way back downstairs he again briefly considered sharing his revelation with Archie. He would have to at some point, he assumed, and after all, there was no time like the present. How to approach the matter though? It was hardly as if he could just march up to the man and pour out his heart. Too risky by far; any number of things could all-too-easily go wrong and he didn't much fancy the idea of being hounded off the estate for making improper overtures. He needed... needed what exactly? A plan of action, Horatio decided, as he crossed the hall to the library. Now if only he could just think of one...  
  
Archie was curled up on the window seat; book lying open on his knees. Pausing in the doorway to gather his courage Horatio felt a thrill at the sight, lingering a moment to watch unobserved. Sunlight played against golden hair, Archie's tongue darting out against his lips for the briefest of moments as he frowned in concentration. Oh to feel that mouth against his own...  
  
Collecting himself with a start, Horatio forced such thoughts from his mind, quickly crossing the room to where Archie sat reading. Seemingly engrossed however, Archie did not look up at his approach, forcing Horatio to clear his throat to get his attention.  
  
"Archie?" he managed, gratified to hear that his voice at least remained steady as he did so.  
  
"I did not realise..." came the somewhat flat response as blue eyes lifted to regard him. "That it took quite so long to change one's clothing..."  
  
"I... Millie informed me you were busy..." Horatio responded, fighting down the urge to fidget. "I have just spent the last hour being introduced to your ancestors."  
  
"How delightful for you," Archie remarked, even as his tone implied nothing of the sort.  
  
"Yes, I..." Horatio began, clearing his throat again, grasping vainly for something to say, "I thought we might take a walk before dinner..." Somewhat pleased with lighting on such a suggestion he even managed a smile. Perhaps it would not be so difficult after all...Archie however looked unimpressed, regarding him a moment longer before returning his gaze to the book.  
  
"Are you sure you can spare the time?" Archie enquired, one hand moving purposefully to turn a page.  
  
"I... well of course..." Horatio floundered, unsure of how to respond to Archie's distinct lack of enthusiasm. "I was thinking perhaps you could show me the ruins you were talking of..." At that Archie shut his book with a snap, refusing to be cajoled.  
  
"I fear I have already made plans," came the haughty response as Archie got to his feet. "I am sure however that Millie would be most willing to take you there." With that, Archie stalked from the room, leaving Horatio to stare bewildered after him.  
  
*****  
  
Horatio spent the remainder of the afternoon in the position Archie had recently vacated, gazing vacantly into the garden. What on earth was the matter with the man? he wondered in perplexity. He could only imagine that he had somehow unwittingly offended his friend, although how, when he had not seen Archie since breakfast, was something he could not quite make out. Still none the wiser several hours later and with no further ideas on how to put his new found knowledge into action, it was with no small amount of trepidation that Horatio answered the call to dinner.  
  
The meal, mercifully, passed almost without incident, leaving Horatio alone to his thoughts. There was one sticky moment when, due to inattention, he had mistaken Lady Audley's polite request that he pass the duck for something quite different; but after a flustered second in which Horatio wondered if Archie were the only one present not blindingly aware of his feelings, he managed to acquit himself with considerable aplomb, before retreating hurriedly behind the salt-cellar. As for his friend, Archie did not once meet his gaze; even asking blind old Mr Kipling to hand the tarts Horatio had before him to avoid exchanging a word. It really was peculiar in the extreme...  
  
By the time dinner was over Horatio was close to distraction. How was he to inform the man of his feelings if Archie would not even speak to him? He was still brooding on the matter as they made their way to bed, although that did not keep him from noting just how snugly Archie's breeches fit him across certain portions of his anatomy as he climbed the stairs before him. Archie remained silent the entire way, passing straight through to his own room before Horatio could stop him and shutting the door firmly between them.  
  
Sighing, Horatio prepared for sleep. His empty bed seemed more lonesome than ever now, and huddling down under the covers Horatio cursed his inability to tell Archie how he felt. An hour passed during which Horatio continued to dwell, reflecting as he did so that he had no one to blame but himself. That did not however make the situation any easier; he was still miserable and cold and more wide-awake than ever, and...  
  
Sitting bolt-upright, Horatio Hornblower came to a decision. He was a man of action, and he'd be damned if he were going to lie there feeling sorry for himself a moment longer. He'd faced canon-fire and bloodshed without a twinge of fear; how difficult could a simple confession be? With that Horatio slipped from the bed, hoping as he made his way stealthily to the door that his friend did not sleep with his pistol to hand.  
  
*****  
  
"Archie?" The careful whisper barely sounded above the pounding in his chest as Horatio peered into the darkened room. Unable to tell if Archie were awake, Horatio gazed at the curled shape under the covers, just able to make out his friend in the gloom. If Archie were asleep he reasoned, then there was little choice but to return to his own room; an-all-too vivid memory of a nasty incident involving a porridge-spoon reminding him clearly of the fact that his friend did not like to be woken.  
  
"For goodness sake, Horatio, it's the middle of the night!" the somewhat aggrieved voice demanded at that moment. "What do you want?" Reflecting that Archie did always go for the hard ones first, Horatio cleared his throat to stall for time.  
  
"You were right, Archie..." he began finally. "This house really is rather cold..." Silence stretched between them for a long moment as Archie considered his words, and Horatio held his breath, ready to flee at the first sign of unrest. All was still however until he heard the shift of bedcovers, Archie's voice carrying across the room as he responded.  
  
"Then you'd best come here before you catch your death."  
  
Needing no further prompting Horatio did just that, barking his shin rather painfully on the dresser in his haste to comply. After finding his way to the bed and a brief tussle over possession of the blankets, all was calm, leaving Horatio to consider the prospect before him.  
  
"Archie?" he tried after a moment. How did one go about such things? he wondered helplessly. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to those romances Bowlesy was always reading...  
  
"Yes, Horatio?" Archie's reply however cut off any further chance of deliberation.  
  
"I..." Horatio began, "Archie, I think...."  
  
"I know..." came the long-suffering response, "and I really do wish you wouldn't..."  
  
"Archie, there's something I need to tell you." There. At last. Oh dear God, what was he doing?  
  
"What?" Archie's voice was distinctly worried now. "You haven't been having that dream about chasing Bonaparte covered in butter again, have you? I warned you against eating the cheese..."  
  
"Archie..." Horatio pleaded, pushed beyond endurance. They were never going to get anywhere like this! In a flash of desperation he reached for the other man's shoulders, clumsily pressing his mouth to Archie's. For a heart- stopping moment he felt him tense, and steeled himself for rejection. But then Archie's lips were moving under his own and it all became wonderfully simple.  
  
"Was that all?" came the somewhat breathless reply when they broke for air some time later. "I thought it to be something serious the way you were carrying on..."  
  
Rejecting speech in favour of their new-found intimacy, Horatio merely kissed him again, determined to prove just how serious he could be.  
  
"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Archie enquired after another long exploring while had passed. Horatio shook his head in bemusement. What else could there be? he wondered. Unless Archie had somehow learnt of his dreams and taken offence, or noticed his far from covert ogling... and then there were the rather improper imaginings on the stairs to consider...  
  
Horatio was about to open his mouth to offer apology for those and any other, unremembered misdemeanours, when Archie's hand slid purposefully up under his nightshirt and he didn't have to wonder anymore.  
  
*****  
  
Horatio did not dream that night. It was hardly to be wondered at, as he had very little sleep; it was almost morning before they had finished telling each other all that they wanted and he was quite exhausted by the time Archie, having truly risen to the situation, finally let him close his eyes. Consequently it was late when he finally stirred, slowly waking to find that what had taken place had in fact done so in reality.  
  
Archie was still sleeping soundly, one arm draped possessively about Horatio's waist. Nightshirts long since discarded, they lay flesh to flesh, any chill that might otherwise have penetrated easily banished. How good it felt, Horatio mused, gently reaching out to caress a bronzed shoulder, and how right. He only marvelled that they had not done so sooner. A hint of a smile played about sleeping lips, and Horatio wondered at what Archie might be dreaming to cause such an expression. Not that he could not think of several possible reasons...  
  
A quick mental run-through of the night's events sent the blood rushing to his cheeks and other, more intimate areas causing him to flush yet further. It really was most unfair that Archie should continue to sleep, he decided. Quite bad mannered in fact when Horatio was more than awake now due to his musings.  
  
"Archie?" he tried, leaning closer.  
  
"Mmph." The response was hardly promising, although the body in his arms did snuggle perceptibly closer. Heartened by this slight encouragement Horatio decided upon a direct attack, letting his lips brush against Archie's.  
  
"You might want to wake up..." he murmured, letting a hand stray lower as he did so.  
  
"Hm?" came the sleepy reply, even as decidedly interested albeit sleepy blue eyes opened finally to gaze at him. "Why on earth would I want to do that?"  
  
Horatio chuckled, kissing Archie again as his hand found its goal.  
  
"There's something I forgot to mention..." 


End file.
